


(A Luigi Mansion 3 Randomness)

by DavidProGamer27



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidProGamer27/pseuds/DavidProGamer27
Relationships: Luigi and some ghost(Friendship-Bonding)
Comments: 2





	(A Luigi Mansion 3 Randomness)

It was a good day at the Last Resort.  
(will continue when idea gets me)


End file.
